


Unknown Brother

by TheLastShadow



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Permanent Injury, Protectiveness, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastShadow/pseuds/TheLastShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave tracked a distress signal and was surprised to find a sparkling buried under the remains of a human dwelling.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Marcus’ core is mistaken for a spark and the Decepticons take him in as one of their own because who would leave a sparkling pretender on his own in the wild I mean come on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even sure where I’m going with this but I had to get it out of my head or else it would bug me forever. Also, it pains me to say I’ve only watched a handful of Transformers: Prime episodes so I’m probably fudging the timeline but hopefully it’s still enjoyable.
> 
> un-beta'd
> 
> Internal Comm - ::Speech between two colons.::  
> Bond - // Speech between two slashes //  
> Thoughts – _‘Italicized speech with apostrophes.’_  
>  Replaying a recording/flashback conversation – _“Italicized speech with quotation marks.”_

Megatron ignored the startled and bewildered looks from passing vehicons. Several stopped to openly stare as he continued down the long corridor until a growl from his engine sent them scattering. The warlord hissed when the youngling in his grip began to screech and he flinched when the decibel increased.

The youngling, having noticed he wouldn’t be released, produced tiny saws from his knuckles in an attempt to cut his way through the metal hand. Megatron smirked in amusement when the blades barely chipped his armor. No doubt the pretender had been exposed to Knock Out’s saws and decided to acquire some of his own.

It was entertaining watching the little one squawk in displeasure when he finally recognized his surroundings. His frame rippled causing the human disguise to fade. The silver shell vibrated in anger prompting the loose components on his helm to stand on end in agitation. The ex-gladiator snarled when his cargo fought harder to escape after noticing his caretaker at the other end of the corridor. Megatron had to hold back a sigh of relief as he approached the spy master. He did not envy Soundwave’s burden to raise the terror wailing in his claws.

Soundwave turned from his console to see Megatron clutching a shrieking form. He stood and extended a servo to take the distressed sparkling. The communications officer guessed he was tired and wished to recharge after spending the majority of the day with the CMO. He would have to rectify Knock Out and Breakdown’s approach so they wouldn’t upset the little one like this again.

A happy sparkling was a happy carrier after all.

Laserbeak was jostled awake when Soundwave attempted to dock the screaming youngling beneath her. She let out a disgruntled whir before cuddling the little one. She made a rocking motion and began to play a lullaby until the squirming form stilled. She snuggled closer, sandwiching the smaller frame between her and Soundwave, in a comforting embrace. It wasn’t long before she fell into recharge paying no attention to the amused looks aimed at her and her young charge.

Megatron mused, “He is very rambunctious for a sparkling.”

Soundwave gave a minute nod before returning to his station. The warlord allowed a ghost of a smile to cross his face plates before returning to his chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at how Marcus met the Decepticons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRRAAAGH this was supposed to be my lame attempt at writing short cute and funny chapters but now it’s a getting serious and there’s some plot I guess??
> 
> /groans
> 
> I’ll be adding more characters once I give them more prominent roles.
> 
> un-beta’d
> 
> Internal Comm - ::Speech between two colons.::  
> Bond - // Speech between two slashes //  
> Thoughts – _‘Italicized speech with apostrophes.’_  
>  Replaying a recording/flashback conversation – _“Italicized speech with quotation marks.”_

When Marcus came online he realized he was buried under rubble. He gasped feeling his heated systems slowly boot up as the sensation of agony pierced right through him. A stream of erratic warnings flickered across his vision advising him to power down. Marcus shoved the messages away deciding not to acknowledge them for the time being. Instead, he gritted his teeth trying his best to ignore the pain while he tried wriggling himself free. He tried to pull himself out from under the boulders but it was difficult and tiring. The covering on his right arm and face had been torn off and the frayed sensors left him whimpering in discomfort every time he moved. Marcus cursed, or tried to, before realizing his voice box had been damaged. The only sound he could make was a painful screech that hurt the cabling in his neck. He wondered if it had been damaged from Adam’s energy blast.

He crumpled when his strength failed and more rocks came down. The weight of the fallen objects pressed painfully against his lower back and it took everything not to shout. Marcus laid at an uncomfortable angle pinned by a beam that had fallen on his back and pierced his right hip. He tried to adjust himself and strained to tear the metal hooked to his side out of his frame but it was too difficult.

Marcus groaned because he knew he’d need help if he wanted to escape alive. He turned himself inward and dug through the blinking error messages until he found what he was looking for. He entered a code, waiting impatiently for confirmation to say his emergency signal had been activated. Hopefully, Douglas would register the signal and rescue him.

The second time he came online a scream tore through him. Everything burned as if his circuits were on fire. It was almost enough to send him offline again. Through dazed eyes he saw movement shifting the rocks off of him. Marcus sighed in relief because his father had returned for him. He fell unconscious right before a large metal hand lifted him out of his prison.

Marcus woke for a brief moment. Thankfully, his pain receptors were turned off and all he could feel was numbness where his limbs would be. His body twitched in distress at the loss of feeling sending more errors flooding through his CPU. Something large and blurry brushed softly across his ruined face. He strained to move closer, unable to stop himself from leaning into the soft touch. It had been so long since he’d felt any sign of affection that he ached for it. He opened his mouth to speak, to tell Douglas he was sorry for failing, but the only sound he made was a pitiful warble. The low purr of an engine rocked him back to sleep. He sighed as warmth washed over him.

Marcus woke again to find himself suspended by cables in a tank of strange colored liquid. He frowned at the odd mask fastened tightly onto his face. He bit around the tube inserted in his mouth, irritated when it wouldn’t detach. This wasn’t Douglas’ usual way of repairing him. If his coverings were torn or ruined Douglas would strip them off before applying a new set of synthetic skin. Likewise, replacing other parts of his frame, no matter how serious, had never led to being dunked in foggy water.

As he continued to stare he noticed the strange fluid gave off a sparkling sheen in the low light attached the base of the tank. Marcus shook his head to clear his vision trying to focus on the cables connected to various ports along his body. Each of his arms and legs had two cables; one on each thigh and calf and one on each wrist and the inside of his elbows. His torso had several hooked just below the ribs as well as one right over his core where his sternum would be. He stretched to look over his shoulder and saw a network of wires connected to the back of his neck. Marcus slumped forward having used what little energy he had.

It was surreal looking down at his lax body sway with the current of the tank. He attempted to move his arms and legs but the quiet hum in the back of his head told him all sensation from his extremities had been disconnected. He tried accessing his weapons but everything seemed to be offline from his laser vision to his molecular kinesis. He struggled to keep himself calm but couldn’t stop his systems from overheating due to the stress of being so vulnerable.

The beeping of heavy machinery beyond the glass drew his attention and he gaped for a moment trying to drink it all in. He flinched back in surprise when a large robotic face appeared in front of him. The red and white face drew closer, red eyes cycling to inspect him carefully, before stepping back to look at a something in its hand. Marcus frowned, wondering who was operating the metal giant. It had a humanoid structure; two eyes, a mouth, along with one set of arms and legs. However, as he continued his observation he wondered if it was an android like him, too.

He tensed when the liquid in the tank began to slosh. He looked up, eyes widening, when a long white digit dipped down to give the cables a gentle tug. After being satisfied nothing was loose the giant drew away and Marcus was left alone again. A strange taste flooded his mouth and he realized he was being fed something. He snarled, fighting not to swallow the sludge, as it went down his throat. It wasn’t long before he grew exhausted from his struggle and fell into recharge.

It was difficult to track time when Marcus spent most of his time recharging. Every time he woke the feeling of being whole slowly came back. If only he wasn’t confiscated in the same room day in and day out. He was very interested in scouting what he assumed was a base for these beings.

The red and white robot was a constant presence along with what appeared to be a helper of some sort. The other was a large, broad machine with blue plating and vibrant yellow eyes. It was strange that the bulkier of the two ended up being the most gentle at handling him. It was probably due to the times he managed to scrape off paint from the red one in annoyance. The blue one only cooed at him when he got disruptive. Maybe he thought Marcus was trying to be cute or something? He wasn’t sure.

Marcus mentally named them Red and Blue in an effort to stop calling them robots or machines. He wasn’t sure who or what was controlling them but he figured it’d be the polite thing to do. He knew that it would annoy _him_ if someone kept addressing him as ‘android’.

Eventually, he noticed different machines come and go for repairs when he was able to stay awake longer. They appeared to of been produced from the same mold due to the likeness of their dark colors and basic structure. He didn’t bother naming them since there were too many.

Time dragged on and he continued to be fed the thick goop and slept due to boredom. It wasn’t until Marcus laid eyes on a faceless machine that he stiffened in fear. While the other machines were larger than him he hadn’t felt the need to protect himself. This one, however, gave off an aura of danger.

Marcus braced himself to attack when the machine approached him. He had expected to be crushed or torn apart when long claws picked him out of his tank but instead the robot made a curious trilling noise. He was cupped softly between sharp digits and held close to the dark chest. Marcus gulped because he had felt this warmth when he was rescued. Somewhere in the back of his processor Marcus felt the tentative touch of phantom fingers slipping through him. Marcus trembled when he realized the other was linking up to him wirelessly and it was intense. He huddled closer, unable to look up at the reflective face, knowing he’d probably break down due to his emotions suddenly going haywire. The feeling of _safe/calm/safe_ swept through Marcus. The last time Marcus felt this was the first time Douglas brought him online. Marcus couldn’t stop the broken whimper that escaped his damaged throat or his eyes from tearing up.

God, he felt like a child.

It wasn’t so bad after they met again and again. The deep need to be connected dwindled down to a comfortable buzz whenever he caught sight of the slim being. Marcus still tried to draw himself closer, though. He wanted to squeeze himself between the seams of black plating covering the warmth he desperately craved. Instead, Marcus sighed in content as he burrowed deeper inside the cushioned pocket on Faceless’ chest. A curved beak slipped through the opening and brushed his head. A stream of _love/safe/protect_ echoed faintly in the back of his head just as he slipped into recharge.

**::O:O:O::**

Marcus bent his joints, unable to remove the stiffness after being allowed out of his tank again. His knees were wobbly and he spent most of his time awake riding Blue’s shoulder. Unfortunately, the mask and feeding tube hadn’t been removed yet.

He wished the iron giants spoke an earth language. So far, they conversed through internal communication or a strange series of tones that didn’t match any computer language he was familiar with. Marcus hesitated because maybe they weren’t speaking a different language. What if they were speaking an Earth language and he just couldn’t understand them due to a scrambled processor? What if the cave in damaged his language modules? What if? _What if?_ Maybe that was why he could only understand fragments of Faceless and Bird’s meanings through their shared link.

Marcus grumbled when his thoughts were broken by a large hand motioning for him to come forward. He slid off of the smooth shoulder plating to sit in Blue’s hand with a huff. As much as he hated the tank he knew recharging helped conserve his strength. Blue rumbled something in an affectionate tone before setting him down. Marcus couldn’t help but take a swipe at the blunt finger that rubbed under his chin before he was submerged.

**::O:O:O::**

The mask was finally removed after several weeks. Marcus patted down his face and inspected the grafts along his arms. Without the tinted lenses of the mask he was better able to see the changes made on his frame. Marcus grimaced because the synthetic skin was never replaced and had been completely removed. He felt too exposed without a cover over his metal frame. Marcus’ attention was diverted as he traced the faint marks along his arm wondering what material was used as a replacement.

Red chuckled and said something in a teasing tone. Marcus tried to smack the wiggling digit in his face. There was always something about Red that made him want to scratch up its shiny armor. Red laughed before it turned to look for something. While Red was distracted, Marcus slipped down as quickly as he could to escape the room he’d been confined in since he arrived. Without Blue in the room he was able to slip out through a crack in the door unnoticed. Roaming the large halls and avoiding getting crushed by large feet was simple enough. To his luck, few roamed the corridors he wandered through. Marcus wondered where Faceless would be at this time of day and if he’d be able to find him.

The low whine of an engine caused him freeze. Marcus looked up and up until he met the red eyes of a gray being. Its pointed armor and menacing face made Marcus hiss. Marcus’ frame quivered and roiled as the most basic defense protocols activated. Several plates stood on end in a show of aggression as if to say ‘back off’.

In the back of his mind he felt Faceless push vague feelings of _calm/safe/safe_ through their wakening link. The gray giant exposed its sharp teeth in what looked like a smile before it bent to pick Marcus up. It made a noise that caused Marcus to blink in surprise. It almost sounded like the same noise Faceless had made on their first meeting. Marcus glowered because this wasn’t Faceless and he was sick and tired of being carted around like some kid.

Marcus steadied himself in the large hand. He took a deep breath and let out a glass shattering screech. It hurt his throat when broken components rubbed against one another but he didn’t stop. Marcus felt a note of satisfaction when red eyes widened before they cringed in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave being a bit of a creeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-beta'd
> 
> Internal Comm - ::Speech between two colons.::  
> Bond - // Speech between two slashes //  
> Thoughts – _‘Italicized speech with apostrophes.’_  
>  Replaying a recording/flashback conversation – _“Italicized speech with quotation marks.”_

Soundwave watched from the shadows. He’d seen this happen but that was before he’d bonded with the little one. It might have been desperation, _greed_ , that made him do it but he wasn’t sure. Not after everything the war had taken from him. Not after feeling death and severed bonds lash at his spark for centuries. After the loss of so many symbiotes he’d given in easily to the tug and pull of the pretender. In doing so he managed to ease the pain of old wounds still lingering in his spark. So, it was only natural that he would be fiercely protective of his youngest. That was why Soundwave watched, to assure himself that his newest bond was safe.

“Come on, bitlet, say _‘ahhh’_.”

Knock Out held a small cube in front of the growling pretender. He received a screech followed by a swipe of tiny saws in response. Knock Out shuttered his optics and ex-vented in frustration. Soundwave sent a wave of _amusement_ through the bond causing his newest to hiss.

“Don’t make me bring out the feeding tube again, Scowl.”

Soundwave had to hold himself back. He barely stopped a growl of static from escaping his vocalizer. He closed the link between the pretender and himself with a snap to stall his temper. His rage flashed briefly as it tore itself in two different directions.

_'That is not his name!'_

_'If the medic so much as tries to force him to eat…'_

“Scowl? Is that his name?”

Knock Out stood from his crouched position to look over at his partner, Breakdown. The blue mech’s eyes were bright as he grinned, “He can talk? I thought you said-”

“No,” The medic scoffed, “We don’t have the necessary equipment for such a delicate procedure. I just figured we’d need to call him something until he tells us his name. Tell me he doesn’t look like a Scowl.”

Breakdown eyed the newly named ‘Scowl’ uncertainly before shrugging. 

“Soundwave might not like it.”

Knock Out laughed, “I won’t call him that when he’s around. Besides, you like your name don’t you Scowl?”

Soundwave chose this moment to step forward. His plating shifted and rearranged to release his feelers. Breakdown jumped when one of the tentacles wove around him and Knock Out before curling around ‘Scowl’. The youngling’s eyes slitted as he emitted a short buzz of laughter.

“Ah, Soundwave,” Knock Out beamed, “maybe you’ll have better luck of feeding the bitlet.”

Soundwave reeled in his appendage taking a long stare at the tiny mech in his grasp. The youngling’s eyes widened in innocence before he lifted his right servo with the tip of his thumb touching the tips of his digits to tap his lip plates. Soundwave dipped his helm in acknowledgment before carefully tucking him into his docking station.

Knock Out growled, “I _was_ trying to feed him.”

Soundwave’s plating flared in a show of displeasure. His EM field sent a harsh whip of coldness that struck the two mechs before him to remain silent. Breakdown took a step back not willing to meet the challenge that was thrown towards Knock Out and himself. Breakdown clamped down his armor and averted his optics hoping it would be taken as a form of submission. He’d seen Soundwave’s brutal fights in the Kaon pits to know he’d be signing his death warrant if he met the other head on. The fact that Soundwave was acting as a Guardian might also have been a factor. Guardian mechs were dangerous at the best of times and insane at the worst.

“Look,” Knock Out forced himself to speak in a neutral tone. He looked away and kept his voice steady when a feeler twitched in his direction. “It would be best if he took his fuel where I can monitor him.”

The youngling let out another buzz of laughter from the pocket. Soundwave took a menacing step forward, armor still fanned out around him. A tentacle rushed forward to wrap itself around the medic’s neck to pull him closer. A recording of Knock Out’s voice filtered through the air, _“-doesn’t look like a Scowl.”_

Knock Out hid his fear with a grimace, “Alright, I won’t call him that anymore.”

Soundwave released him. He didn’t bother being gentle as he dropped the doctor in his haste to leave the medbay. He stopped in the corridor once the doors closed behind him to stare down at the pretender peeking out of his pocket. He vented in and out to control the strange fluctuation of his emotions. He believed this was due to the young age of his newest bond.

Soundwave trilled softly as he ran an affectionate claw over the tiny helm to gain the pretenders attention. A broken voice laced in static echoed from beyond the smooth face, “Mar… cus.”

Marcus smiled, hand coming up to sign, _‘Thank you.’_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus shares a secret with a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-beta'd
> 
> Internal Comm - ::Speech between two colons.::  
> Bond - // Speech between two slashes //  
> Thoughts – _‘Italicized speech with apostrophes.’_  
>  Replaying a recording/flashback conversation – _“Italicized speech with quotation marks.”_

Marcus watched his arm shift and roil. The tiny plates that composed his outer frame looked like scales when he watched them lift and turn to reveal his human guise. He poked the small patch of ‘skin’ curiously. He still wasn’t sure how this happened. He wondered if his nanites had been affected – _adapted_ \- to the grafts of new metal he’d been given. Maybe it was a secret bionic ability? It had first activated during a stressful moment when he thought he’d been in danger.

Even though he still felt uneasy for not having a synthetic cover, he was glad he could disguise himself at will. He wondered if he had more hidden abilities.

Marcus grinned as he let his arm transform completely. He watched in awe as the change of pigmentation ran down his hand, arm, and shoulder. Thousands of tiny plates shifted and changed as the cascade of color swept across his chest to his other arm and down his abdomen. He laughed when he felt a light sensation along his ribs.

The android did his best to keep himself from attacking the sharp gray digit that tickled his sides. He fell back on the hard palm letting his frame change back to silver and gasped for breath. He stared up at the large being holding him. Its blank smooth face was a bit distressing, especially when there were so many with the same face roaming the halls. 

Marcus wondered if this one had a designation or if they were all just numbered. So far none of the others had ever responded. They obeyed Faceless and tended to treat him as if he were made of glass. However, this one didn’t seem as nervous about interacting with him. He grinned because this one allowed him to ride on its shoulder like Blue. He was also pleased that he was allowed to sit in its palm with more freedom to move around instead of being lugged around everywhere in its grip.

Marcus sent a ping that caused the violet being to jump. He grimaced because without the ability to communicate properly he had to rely on the basic set of sounds Faceless had given him. He signed the word _‘name’_ before sending the questioning ping after receiving no response.

The mechanical being cocked its head. Using it’s free hand it tapped the left side of its neck where Marcus could see the etchings. He was barely able to make out STV3-48961 but the rest of the serial number was hidden due to a jagged scar.

The android reached up as if to ask to move closer. Marcus let his shell along his wrist shift but he hesitated. He took a deep breath before holding it up for the other to see the blocky markings. 

MRCS-001.

  
**::O:O:O::**

Steve cupped the youngling in his palm as he continued his journey to Soundwave’s hab suite. The last thing he wanted was for the bitlet to fall out of his hands and injure himself. Steve tried not to shudder in fear. He would probably be tortured slowly and then offlined. It would be a very gruesome death.

When Steve reached his destination he gave the little one an affectionate bump on his forehelm with his own. A whir of what he thought might be laughter filled the corridor so he did it again. It was nice knowing that the ships youngest resident wasn’t scarred from his time on the planet’s surface.

That in turn made him think back on what happened earlier. He frowned internally as he curled a digit over the tiny servo waving in front of his face. It was disturbing to know something similar to a vehicon name had been branded onto the tiny form. He wondered why he had been shown something private. He would bet his rations that Soundwave knew but hadn’t mentioned it to anyone onboard.

The sound of the door sliding open made Steve stand up straight. He tried not to tremble when the communication’s officer drew near but it was impossible. He carefully handed the youngling back doing his best not to shrink away from the feelers. Once his servos were empty he stood at attention for a new set of orders.

_“Dismissed!”_

The sharp tone of the Air Commander’s voice made him wince. Steve threw Soundwave a quick salute before turning to walk away. He took a few steps before whispering, “Bye, Marcus.”

Soundwave whipped around to stare at his retreating form.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus likes his upgrades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Rinzler from Tron: Legacy and The Strain for Marcus’ new look.
> 
> un-beta’d
> 
> Internal Comm - ::Speech between two colons.::  
> Bond - // Speech between two slashes //  
> Thoughts – _‘Italicized speech with apostrophes.’_  
>  Replaying a recording/flashback conversation – _“Italicized speech with quotation marks.”_

// Marcus. //

Marcus came online as slowly as possible to allow the upgrades to integrate with his current software. The diagnostic report in his left eye caught his attention but it churned out data a lot faster than he was able to read. The snippets of information he was able to focus on told him everything was running smoothly. A nearby clack of metal against metal made him wince but he did his best to block it out as different reports opened. He had to make sure there weren’t any errors or any rejection to the new system.

// Marcus? //

Marcus’ red eyes snapped open. The sight of overhead lights caused him to automatically flinch and cover his eyes. He froze when his hands came into view. They looked so different now; thinner and deadlier. The black and purple colors made him smile because now he would be able to blend in to Faceless’ frame.

He made one arm change shape and color until it resembled his human disguise. It was fascinating watching the swarm of colors flow across his shell. He blinked in surprise when he touched his face and he didn’t feel his lips, nose, or eyes. He drew inward until he found the command to open the shield covering his face. His mouth widened in a grin that split the corners of his mouth grotesquely. The wide mouth stretched and stretched until it revealed rows of razor needle like teeth. His chin split down the center and a long tongue unfurled to taste the air around him.

// Marcus, _uip sqq_ hear me? //

His eyes shuttered for a moment and his limbs twitched as a shock of electric current raced through him. His mouth closed in a snap and he reset his mask in place. Marcus groaned as he sat up trying to ignore the feeling of vertigo. His HUD lit up brightly as it provided more data of the world around him. Glyphs and numbers scrolled across the bottom followed by a messy translation. Some words or sentences- he wasn’t sure yet- appeared as jumbled letters followed by static. He frowned but tried to read what he could understand.

The sound of metal clicking caught his attention. It made him look up at a metallic bird and he couldn’t help but stare in awe. The light and colors streaming through his new eyes gave everything a new depth. The silver bird he’d met so long ago looked so different now. His shell roiled in excitement and he lunged forward to grasp the bird’s neck.

// I-I he-e-ear? //

Marcus grimaced because he couldn’t respond properly without stuttering. He growled because even in his own mind he was still weak.

// I t-t-ta-alk? //

His irritation was forgotten as a wave of _joy_ blanketed him. The emotion was strong enough to almost knock him offline again. Regardless of the onslaught of emotions, he soaked up every bit of it through the link. Before, emotions had been the only thing he could interpret through the link since his language modules were damaged. Now, he could actually _understand_. Marcus pressed closer and strained to hear the whispered words of the metal creature.

// It’s _gyiu kl_ finally hear your _fgjgh_ , young one. //

Unfortunately, there was still a problem but it was less severe. The new enhancements were able to translate most of a conversation and only mangled every other word. 

// _Fd tyvn_ is Laserbeak. //

A set of dark claws brushed his head and Marcus looked up to see Faceless. He smiled as he reached up to clasp one sharp tip with his hand. Finally, he would be able to ask his guardian without having to sign everything with his hands. When he tried to speak through the link he found it difficult. Marcus closed his eyes as he tried to grind his way through the glitch. It was embarrassing to stumble over every word. He barely managed to ask his question before a voice rolled through his mind.

// Designation: Soundwave. //

**::O:O:O::**

Marcus no longer rode in the small pocket under Laserbeak’s dock. As much as he enjoyed being so close to the warmth of Soundwave’s heart he was glad to move. The pocket had made him feel like a toddler.

Now, he had more freedom to explore.

At first, he’d toyed with the idea of attaching himself along Soundwave’s chest a bit higher than Laserbeak or somewhere in the abdominal area. Soundwave had been uncomfortable with his constant fidgeting and placed him on the back of his neck instead.

Somewhere high and out of sight.

Marcus had had to wedge himself between a gap in Soundwave’s armor arranged specifically for him. His clawed hands and feet had needed small grooves to hook himself in place or else he’d be jostled out of place. It had taken hours of practice and constant shifting for Marcus to stretch and blend his shell across the dark armor. If he was successful he’d appear like another piece of Soundwave’s exterior.

// Query: Marcus, _uyd sdf_ listening? //

Marcus snorted. //Ye-es. //

**::O:O:O::**

Marcus enjoyed his training.

It wasn’t about petty revenge against an older brother or lying to deceive a group of puny humans. This was harsh and raw and Marcus enjoyed it. The downside had been knowing not all of his bionics had survived his injuries and upgrades but that didn’t matter. Every fight helped him become stronger and slowly gain more control of his remaining weapons. He had even gotten to the point where he could manipulated his shell to fight as an independent weapon alongside his frame. In a short time, the simple simulations Soundwave put him through were no longer any match for him.

Eventually, he was rewarded by joining Soundwave to see if he could keep up with him and Laserbeak. Marcus couldn’t help but laugh. His saws spun in place of his hands and his red eyes turned green as he readied himself at Soundwave’s neck.

He would make sure not to disappoint them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is, more or less, accepted into the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been sick for awhile and it got pretty bad but I survived! Now I'm just waiting for the meds to stop messing with my immune system and I'll be able to catch up on everything else.
> 
> un-beta’d
> 
> Internal Comm - ::Speech between two colons.::  
> Bond - // Speech between two slashes //  
> Thoughts – ‘Italicized speech with apostrophes.’  
> Replaying a recording/flashback conversation – “Italicized speech with quotation marks.”

Steve walked with determination towards his work station. The _click-click_ at the back of his helm almost made him slow down but he continued at the same pace. He was pretty sure Marcus wouldn’t fall from his place between the armor of his neck. Steve knew Marcus was safe and if he fell, well, he was pretty sure he’d catch the bitlet before he injured himself. Soundwave wouldn’t have trusted Steve as the younglings’ caretaker while he was off base otherwise.

The slither of feelers near a hidden port caused the vehicon to pause. He shuddered when it happened again. The sensation of a cord splitting into many strands along his armor was unnerving. While it was disturbing to have someone other than a medic – _even then it was still unsettling_ – plug into his head, he forced himself to agree.

What would he gain in denying Soundwave’s youngest charge?

His panels retracted and a wave of _something_ went through him. Steve felt Marcus’ unique presence sweep across his system and it caused his servos to twitch uncertainly. He braced himself. He wondered if the youngling would do something destructive. Was this a test from the spy master? What if he failed or better yet what if he had _already_ failed?

Steve flinched in surprise when he felt Marcus power down. The small wriggling ball of curiosity didn’t lash or try to embed itself in his mind. Instead, he felt Marcus’ almost non-existent EM field brush wearily against his own. Marcus radiated _exhaustion/irritation_ until it fizzled down to something close to _peace/calm_ when a small surge of energy rippled between their connections. Steve ex-vented as he reached back to feel Marcus’ smooth shell grip onto his armor tightly.

Steve paused momentarily when he heard phantom whispers echo through his processor. He reset his vocalizer in shock as hazy images blinked through. It didn’t take long for Steve to realize Marcus was dreaming. Through the flux of data he also sensed the presence of something larger and threatening followed by another that was smaller and sharper. Steve couldn’t help but feel honored Marcus was sharing his dreams and a sliver of his bond.

_‘Is this how it feels to be a part of a unit? A family? To never be alone?’_

The youngling didn’t even twitch in his recharge when Steve continued down the dim corridor.

**::O:O:O::**

He’d taken his post at an empty console in the command deck. The others around him worked in silence save for the low hum of machinery and the clacking of keys. Marcus stayed quiet and still through the work shift. Steve wondered if the long recharge cycle meant the youngling was injured or if the new mods were wearing down the tiny frame. He sent an inquiry to Knock Out and was responded with a quick, ::Hmm, bring him in after your shift.::

Steve ran a digit over the small lump latched onto him. No one had asked about the strange bulge on the back of his neck. Pit, since he started watching Marcus, most of the vehicons had gone to great lengths to avoid him. While he wasn’t exactly favored by Soundwave, he knew well enough to understand. Attention from an officer never lead to anything good but the feeling of exile still made his tanks sink.

It was near the end of his shift that the quiet was disturbed by a screech followed by a roar. He looked over his shoulder in time to see Starscream stagger backwards before a kick sent him to his knees. He watched the seeker snarl and bare his denta at Megatron towering over him in distaste. 

“Foolish, seeker.”

Steve averted his optics. Sometimes he really wished the Air Commander would stop trying to frag off the warlord.

“You have failed me _again_.”

A squeak followed by a ping made Steve cringe. Marcus fidgeted sluggishly as he came out of recharge. The sound of metal hitting metal was enough to snap Marcus into focus. Steve felt a brief vibration as battle weapons onlined within the small frame. The purr-growl of the youngling’s engine became a roar of fury when Megatron kicked Starscream’s wings. Steve almost squawked in shock because he felt his weapons gear up, too.

“Your weak attempts for powe-!”

Steve watched in horror as his body dove forward to block Starscream from being injured. His claws lashed out, guns whirring and clicking as they rotated and charged. His limbs jerked unsteadily but he fought to stay upright even as he teetered under the harsh blow of Megatrons fist. He wasn’t sure who was more surprised as the command deck fell silent.

Someone whispered, “Oh, scrap...”

Steve’s optic band brightened in fear when Megatron focused on him. He buckled under the pressure of Megtron’s weight but he couldn’t fall. If he fell, he’d crush Marcus!

“How _dare_ you.”

Of all the times for his vocalizer to glitch! Steve trembled under the ferocity of the Decepticon leader’s glare. But he felt the burning ache to fight build up inside of him and he _didn’t_ want to back down. Maybe it was the aftereffect of feeling a bond but he knew he wouldn’t stop. Not now, not ever. Not when he had to protect Marcus or being influenced to protect Starscream, of all mechs. Primus and Unicron combined he was going to get slagged!

_“Back off!”_

Megatron dropped the vehicon in his grasp and his optics spiraled wide in surprise at the deep voice. The old recording blipped and crackled with static but there was no denying Megatron recognized the voice. Steve fell to his knees and tried to make himself small without leaving his neck exposed. One solid hit through his helm and the youngling would be reduced to scrap. 

_“Back off!”_

Steve felt Marcus’ shell unhook itself from his armor. The tiny mechs EM field burned with anger and hatred as he moved to Steve’s shoulder to face Megatron. Steve stood as still as possible even when the cable connecting him to Marcus became hot. The snap of the cable disengaging Marcus from him was enough distraction to keep him from panicking. Now that he had control of his body, Steve clamped down on his battle protocols and tried to be as submissive as possible.

Sharp, razor, tipped feelers waved furiously in Megtron’s direction followed by a screeching growl. The deep voice rumbled from Marcus’ blank black mask again, _“He yielded.”_

Steve had expected a lot of things - _getting shot to oblivion was one of them_ \- but having Megatron draw near to scoop up Marcus was not one of them. He had almost recoiled in terror when the warlord’s claws neared his plating.

“Soundwave…,” Megatron murmured softly as he cupped Marcus closely.

The Decepticon leader beckoned his second. Starscream, for the most part, seemed unperturbed as he stood to follow. Steve and the rest of the onlookers watched in disbelief as Megatron and Starscream left.

**::O:O:O::**

“You’re lucky this is just superficial damage.”

Steve tuned out Knock Out’s words.

“Our dear lord is usually heavier handed when it comes to inflicting damage.”

Steve winced when Breakdown laughed in agreement. He kept his helm down to avoid the CMO’s predatory gaze.

“What I’d like to know is how that little hellion managed to override your-”

Steve looked up at the silence. Surprise colored his EM field when the SIC stepped into the medbay with Marcus attached to his helm. Steve watched the tiny red optics narrow when they locked on him. 

“Ah, greetings commandant! What brings you to my humble domain?”

Starscream rolled his optics, “He was becoming a nuisance. I thought it best to bring him back to his nannybot while Soundwave is still out.”

Marcus leapt off of the seeker, undaunted by the distance separating him from the others. Steve lurched up and fumbled for a moment as he caught him midair. Steve’s optic band flashed briefly to show the mechling he was not amused. Marcus’ red optics widened innocently making him appear cute and Steve really couldn’t stay mad at him. 

Starscream stepped forward, focus solely on Marcus, “Now remember, if I so much get an inkling of you charging into battle halfcocked again you’ll be sorry, whelp. I’m not above forbidding you from going on any more flight excursions with me.”

Marcus grinned, needle sharp denta peeking out of the almost seamless mouth.

“It has also come to my attention that you need additional training.”

Marcus’ grin turned into a scowl.

“And _you_ ,” Steve stiffened at the seekers angry snarl, “take better care of him or Soundwave will be the _least_ of your worries. Do I make myself clear?”

Steve nodded dumbly. He was too preoccupied trying to settle his rapid beating spark that he didn’t notice Breakdown take Marcus out of his claws.

“Come on, you little Pit spawn. We got simulations to run while this guy gets fixed.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream isn’t the type of bot that has friends. That changes when Marcus joins the Decepticons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta’d
> 
>  
> 
> Internal Comm - ::Speech between two colons.::  
> Bond - // Speech between two slashes //  
> Thoughts – ‘Italicized speech with apostrophes.’  
> Replaying a recording/flashback conversation – “Italicized speech with quotation marks.”

“Deactivate him.”

A long time ago, Starscream would’ve balked at the sparkless words.

“It’s a waste of our time and limited resources.”

But that was before the war.

“We cannot divert our attention from more pressing matters!”

Looking back, Starscream was relieved no one had bothered to listen to his incessant ranting. It still rankled him, sure, but he managed to shove those feelings of bitterness aside. 

_‘Nothing new there, right?’_

At the time it had seemed like a waste and only Knock Out had seen it as opportunity to test some of his more questionable medical experiments. Starscream had grimaced at Knock Out’s reports when they first arrived. The amount of extensive injuries that required repair didn’t make the effort worthwhile. Not to him, at least.

SPARK: 92% CHANCE OF SPARK FAILURE.  
ENERGON VEINS CONTAMINATED: 78%.  
SHELL DAMAGE: 60%.  
INTERNAL CIRCUITRY DAMAGE: 34%.  
ADDICTION TO ELECTRICITY: SIGNS OF WITHDRAWALS SURFACING.  
ORGANIC CONTAMINANT FOUND.  
COMM. LINE SEVERED.  
SEVERE DAMAGE TO VOCALIZER.  
SEVERE LUMBAR-

He had torn himself away before the report could affect him. To think this was just the first of many the medic had turned in to the commanding staff. He couldn’t risk becoming attached to something small and insignificant. Even if the youngling survived, Starscream had read enough to know he would be stunted for the remainder of his life. The planet’s surface had not been kind and whoever had raised him had done a poor job. It would’ve been more merciful if they had just let him die. 

The SIC frowned as he tried not to let his dislike for pretenders surface. It was difficult since he tended to show disdain for anything less than a seeker.

_‘No wings? No thanks.’_

He wasn’t sure what it was about _those_ particular Cybertronians that made his plating itch, though. While he didn’t like pretenders as a whole he knew the youngling would make a great addition to the war on Earth. Due to the age of their newest soldier there was no doubt the Decepticons would be able to trick one or more Autobots into letting the youngling into their base.

After all, why would they suspect such an innocent face? Even he had to constantly remind himself that this was Soundwave’s charge and not some drone he could manipulate for his own whims.

The seeker took to watching the fragile being as it recuperated. Starscream scowled because every bot on the Nemesis seemed to fall over themselves to croon at the sparkling. Their constant twittering made him want to gag on his Energon.

As time passed, Starscream found himself drawn towards their youngest crewmate. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t fascinated. It had been so, _so_ long since he’d laid optics on one of their own at this stage in their life. However, it didn’t stop him from sneering at the possibility that the sparkling might imprint on him. The last thing he wanted was to be someone’s Guardian.

And yet, there was some appeal. The chance to nurture and guide a brand new mind was enticing. He’d never admit it out loud but he had been mildly dismayed when he’d heard Soundwave had claimed the bitlet. Starscream’s claws still twitched whenever he saw the younglings new look or heard his voice. It was one thing to use clips of other voices but to use only _one_ specifically?

_‘Really, Soundwave? We know he belongs to you. We don’t need more proof.’_

While the communications officer seemed Pit bent on guarding their youngest crew member, Starscream found it tiresome. He’d witnessed flocks of vehicons scurry in fear whenever the youngling’s mood affected the silent officer. Not to mention, Soundwave had almost attacked their only medic and his nurse. The seeker huffed in irritation because he knew this would keep occurring until the bond between Soundwave and the youngling stabilized.

**::O:O:O::**

Now, he stood in one of the storage rooms trying not to fidget under the warlord’s annoyed gaze. Starscream cleared his intake unsure of what to say now that he was alone with Marcus and Megatron. He’d never expected the youngling to show any level of attachment towards him. He’d barely even graced the sparkling with a handful of words to begin with since he boarded the _Nemesis_!

The seeker frowned because it was dangerous to show favor, especially when the scorned mech was Megatron. Soundwave would probably burst his circuits once he found out Marcus _liked_ Starscream.

But Marcus had faced Megatron’s wrath without flinching. He had risked his own life for him. What was the seeker supposed to do now? It had been so long since Starscream cared about anyone other than himself...

The seeker scowled as his spark flickered with phantom pain. He rubbed his chest plate absentmindedly and tried not to think of his fallen trine.

_“Starscream.”_

The seeker turned, face devoid of emotion when Marcus pointed at his scuffed wings. Marcus’ shell rippled and shifted until a set of tiny wing nubs appeared on his back. They flapped momentarily before he pointed again. Starscream sighed as he bent to optic level.

“I’m still capable of flight little one. Would you care to go on an outing?”

Marcus grinned, face splitting in delight, at Megatron’s unease.

The SIC found a perverse pleasure in the youngling’s dislike towards Megatron. Who would’ve thought the leader of the Decepticons would be concerned whether or not a child liked him? That had been what peaked his curiosity in the long run. Finally, _finally_ , someone saw through the warlord’s charade of being an exemplary leader. Whatever had happened during Megatron and Marcus’ first meeting had definitely worked out in Starscream’s favor.

_“Flight acceptable.”_

**::O:O:O::**

The Air Commander dug down through files in the _Nemesis_ in search of any last contact with Marcus’ kin. Many pretenders had turned over to the Decepticon’s in the beginning. They had made excellent spies on different worlds and helped gain a good foothold in several areas of the universe. 

Unfortunately, their numbers dwindled down rapidly due to the brutality of warfare and their constant use as infiltrators. Starscream had honestly thought they had been wiped out. He only searched because the appearance of one pretender meant there were bound to be more nearby. If there were any hiding on Earth, Starscream would find them and make them regret leaving Marcus half dead.

When his search appeared fruitless, the seeker moved to focus on current battle strategies. He chuckled because one day the pretender or pretenders he was looking for would make a mistake. He would make sure he’d be there to crush them under his claws.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus is too curious for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-beta'd
> 
> Internal Comm - ::Speech between two colons.::  
> Bond - // Speech between two slashes //  
> Thoughts – ‘Italicized speech with apostrophes.’  
> Replaying a recording/flashback conversation – “Italicized speech with quotation marks.”

Marcus groaned as he tapped his foot on the floor. His arm made a low _tink-tink _sound when he drummed his fingers against it hoping his huffing would catch Soundwave’s attention. The silent being continued to ignore him as he tapped away at the keyboard. Marcus frowned because he was bored out of his mind.__

The silent treatment was really starting to grind down on him. Marcus grumbled because he knew he’d done a “bad thing” when he protected Starscream. Worse, he’d attacked Megatron. While he had no love for the guy he knew Soundwave was loyal to the leader of the Decepticon faction. But there was no way he’d apologize for protecting someone he _did_ like.

_‘Nope, never.’_

He’d thought his rigorous training with Breakdown had been his punishment but Soundwave _grounded_ him. Marcus hissed because this had meant no leaving their quarters without Soundwave and no associating with anyone. He had thought they’d gotten past the stage of him being treated like a child. 

However, Marcus did feel bad for Steve though. The poor guy had almost gotten his head lopped off the first time he’d snuck out to visit the mechanical being out of defiance. 

Finally, after deciding enough was enough, Marcus sat down and let out a pitiful warble. He grinned behind his mask when Soundwave looked over at him, black claws hovering over the console. 

Marcus grinned when a hand gestured him forward. His eyes spiraled when the armor along Soundwave’s wrist slid aside and a feeler came towards him. Marcus’ mask split open and armor spread along his shoulders and collarbone to expose his face and neck. The shell at the base of his neck retracted to expose a port. The feeler before Marcus hummed as it curved around him to connect itself. 

He stilled, eyes going blank, as he became accustomed to the feel of Soundwave’s presence. He heard the whisper of their link open. 

// Marcus: prepare for dive. // 

  
**::O:O:O::**  


Marcus sighed again for what felt like the thousandth time. He was becoming frustrated because he knew there was something there. His obsession had started the first time Soundwave had given him access to the console in their room. That was where he’d found the small blip that had caught his attention. He just needed to figure out what was hidden under the pile of code. He was sure he’d be able to hack his way to the same place to investigate the anomaly. 

He impatiently tugged the cable attached to the back of his neck to gain Soundwave’s attention. The silent being unspooled more of the cable from his own wrist to give Marcus room to move. While it was embarrassing to walk around as if on a leash, it was safer for him to use Soundwave as a stabilizer. The last thing he wanted to do was get lost within the confines of the ship’s logs and code. 

Marcus took a deep breath willing his frame to shift until it exposed the cable wrapped around his right wrist to plug into an open port. His eyes unfocused and he dove down hard enough to break through the flimsy surface firewalls. The additional mods he’d received made it almost impossible for the alien security programs to keep him out. The fact that Soundwave was feeding him the necessary data to deactivate the more difficult security protocols also gave him an advantage. 

Marcus continued deeper and deeper, making sure to send out his presence as he moved. He stopped, momentarily distracted by an emotion he hadn’t felt in a long time. He rushed forward thinking it was a figment of his imagination. Why would Soundwave be afraid? 

::H-ello-o-o-o!:: 

Silence. 

::H-Hello!:: 

Something shifted sluggishly and then stilled again. Marcus stopped, letting himself drift in the current of information. He tried to focus on the movement again and pin point its location but there was nothing. 

::He-l-l-l-l-lo?:: 

Silence. 

::H-e-e-e-ello!:: 

A wave hit him, sending him tumbling across the vastness of scrolling numbers and symbols until he heard it. The ebb and flow of data pressed him back but he surged forward. The rumble of a voice, muffled and sleepy, broke through the roar of static. Its heavy tone drew out each word making it hard to understand but his translator worked hard to decipher the glyphs. 

::It is… ill-mannered to… stray this far within someone’s… mind…:: The voice paused as if inspecting him. ::Youngling… hmmm…:: 

Marcus tried not to panic when something gargantuan began to manifest itself around him. He could barely feel Soundwave anymore as the encroaching darkness swallowed everything. It made him want to scream until it let him go. 

::I… am… Trypticon.:: 

This being was _old_ and powerful enough to crush him while he was this deep. Without his physical body he was defenseless. 

::I… am… the _Nemesis_ …:: 

His only anchor to fend off his alarm was Soundwave’s soothing presence of _calm/calm/calm_. He could feel his caretaker struggle to reel him in and fight to project _peace_ through their link. 

::What… is your… designation…?:: 

Marcus came back with a choked gasp. A silent scream lodged itself in his throat and he couldn’t stop the malfunction from taking over. His limbs spasmed painfully after he pulled himself out too quickly and it caused his body to seize. When his throat cables tightened he let out a horrible whimper that sent pain racing through his frame. 

// Dad! // 

Soundwave pet him gently and trilled at him softly until the burn in his vents lessened. The constant feelings of _safe/love_ help beat down his chaotic emotions. Marcus clutched the claw holding him down until the shaking stopped. The tremors tapered off and the cables under his frame went lax with exhaustion. Even though terror still bled through Marcus, he couldn’t help but laugh at his discovery. Marcus grimaced because he was pretty sure straying from Soundwave would get him grounded for an additional week but he didn't care. 

// The sh-ip! // Marcus smiled. // It’s alive! // 

Soundwave wasn’t surprised his youngling found a close encounter with death funny. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go south when Breakdown and Marcus go exploring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little gory (maybe?) which is why I bumped up the rating and added some tags. I can't believe my last update was in freaking November though, sheesh!
> 
> un-beta'd
> 
> Internal Comm - ::Speech between two colons.::  
> Bond - // Speech between two slashes //  
> Thoughts – ‘Italicized speech with apostrophes.’  
> Replaying a recording/flashback conversation – “Italicized speech with quotation marks.”

Breakdown, like most of the mechs aboard the _Nemisis_ , liked Marcus. While some preferred to watch the youngling from afar to avoid his or his family’s wrath, Breadown settled himself front and center. He honestly _enjoyed_ the tiny terror’s company.

Marcus was a fascinating mech on the practice field. The sheer ruthlessness he exhibited and lack of hesitation meant he’d be an amazing infiltrator. It wouldn’t surprise Breakdown if Marcus chose to enlist himself to a team of brutal fighters later in life. If everything worked in the bitlets favor, Soundwave would probably give Marcus the go ahead to join a squad like Macabre’s once he became an adult. Of course, that also depended on whether or not those groups still roamed the galaxy.

A crunch of metal broke through his thoughts. He watched the little glitch huff and puff to make himself bigger and menacing. Breakdown had to force himself not to _‘Aww’_ in the little ones face. Marcus would probably start screeching for Soundwave if he did.

Breakdown lowered himself to optic level ignoring the sharp denta and pointy appendages waving dangerously close to his helm. The ex-Wrecker narrowed his optics to stare down at the hissing mech. He was not going to budge no matter what. If he did he’d never hear the end of it from Knock Out.

_“I will not withdraw my request.”_

Primus, it was adorable listening to him growl. Breakdown had to bite his glossa to keep from laughing outright.

“Alright, alright, I give,” he grinned, “You have to promise me you won’t tell anyone about this though.”

Marcus’ shell rippled as it arched up to encase his head. The shiny face mask stared up at him and the voice rumbled, _“Agreed.”_

Breakdown’s armor flared to allow Marcus a way to hide himself as he made his way to the ground bridge. While he was pretty sure Marcus was allowed to leave the ship he didn’t want to risk punishment if they were caught sneaking out. Breakdown transformed as soon as the green glow appeared sending him to the last known location of a large energon signature. The last thing they needed was to run into the youngling’s nanny or worse, Soundwave.

The ex-Wrecker laughed at Marcus’ whoop of excitement once they hit the open road. In an alternate time line Breakdown would’ve taken a different path and come face to face with the Autobot Bulkhead. Instead he chose to ignore his current mission for the moment and continued to drive around the ghost town. After all, Marcus was rarely allowed off the ship and the short outing would probably do him some good after being confined to his room for several Earth weeks.

Unfortunately, time had a tendency to make certain events happen, regardless of dimension.

**::O:O:O::**

Marcus came online quickly with a screech of anger. The last memory that filtered through told him he needed to fight! He needed to destroy! His limbs spasmed when he realized he was bound down on a metal slab against his will. He struggled, snarling when he caught sight of the humans around him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could feel _concern/ **aNGER** /fear_ from Soundwave and Laserbeak.

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

Marcus tried to pull his face mask close before realizing it had been torn away. It unsettled him that there was a sliver of numbness running along the broken edges of his shell.

 _“Release me,”_ He sneered as the human approached him, _“I will make your death swift.”_

Movement from a large screen beside him made him do a double take. He viewed humans crowding around a neutralized Breakdown being torn open. Marcus couldn’t help but stare in shock as the humans climbed over the immobile figure. He watched their heavy machinery spray sparks as they slowly cut away at the chest to reach the beating core underneath. 

“I doubt it,” The scarred man grinned, “Like I told your friend: we intend to pull you both apart.”

Soundwave roared in the back of his mind as he listened to the human. It took everything not to go berserk with the amount of roiling emotions surging through him. Marcus wasn’t given a chance to snap at the human before a sharp pain at the back of his head caused him to freeze. His limbs felt heavy and weak causing him to twitch in distress. He couldn’t move out of the way when a human approached his right eye with a laser. He tried to reach out, to latch onto Soundwave or Laserbeak as his eye was pierced.

He couldn’t scream as they dug deeper and deeper…

Marcus gasped.

The lights around him were dim but he was still on the slab the humans had kept him on. He could barely hear the sounds of other humans lingering nearby but he ignored them. The screen he’d seen the other Decepticon was on but Breakdown was either dead or offline to conserve energy.

He tried to wriggle out of his binds but they seemed to be welded onto him. He turned himself inward, shifting armor and other thinner plates to access his feelers. The pain made his armor itch and difficult to concentrate on his objective. He focused, doing his best to change the shape of his long appendages until they were sharp tipped. Slowly, he began to pry himself loose. His paint peeled but that was a small matter compared to his half torn left hand and missing eye. 

The clatter of his limbs falling off the slab caused a nearby guard to approach him. He crouched low before springing up out of his hideout. His working hand shifted into a saw, cutting through bone and muscle until all that was left was a headless body. Marcus vented uneasily as he limped his way out to search for his friend.

He killed more humans as he continued down the dark corridors. He silenced mad scientists that stirred memories of his _other_ father and tore apart a soldier that managed to remove his weakened hand. He used his remaining strength to push his bionics awake until his super speed granted him an easier getaway.

It was slow going having to break through every locked room to make sure Breakdown wasn’t in them but he couldn’t risk it. He couldn’t leave the other Decepticon for the humans. 

At one point he came to a small room occupied by a bald human strapped to a gurney. Marcus frowned at the puckered scars riddling the left side of his man’s face. The sound of machinery and distant feel of static caused him to step back. He stared in shock because he could hear the low whir of _bionics_. He took off without looking back deciding that finding Breakdown would be his first priority. If they escaped then he’d be sure to show Soundwave what he found.

However, he faltered once he found Breakdown’s silent frame. Exhaustion and despair filled him as he took in the silent body. The Decepticon’s open frame and spilt fluid looked gruesome under the harsh lights in the cavern.

Marcus had barely taken a step forward when a shriek of pain escaped his vocalizer. Liquid fire burst at his feet deepening his already open wounds. A cascade of warnings flooded his HUD telling him he was losing too much fluid. He continued to push himself even when the warnings wouldn’t go away from his view. His feelers whipped around, slicing and cutting, before snatching necks and breaking limbs. He pulled, relishing the screams of agony and fear when his saw ruined a human face.

**::O:O:O::**

A child’s voice echoed past the screaming and gunfire.

“Br-reakd-dd...”

Breakdown tried to focus on the voice even as he felt himself falling into stasis. He watched as Marcus crumpled against him as a gunshot pierced his shoulder. Breakdown’s hands fisted and armor tightened as battle protocols geared up to their highest. He growled as he used every ounce of energy left to attempt to break out of his restraints. He vaguely felt Marcus latched onto him.

“G-give me acces-ss.”

Breakdown hissed at the fleshings closing in, not thinking twice about opening his ports for the youngling. A snap of static made him flinch before an onslaught of emotions rushed through him. The howling _anger_ burning through his veins made him seize. Soundwave’s fury through the littles bond was so strong he could almost taste it. He could swear he almost heard the menacing deep voice growl at him, demanding that he keep Marcus safe and alive, even if it cost him his life. The frothing craze spread through his processor until a booming roar escaped his mouth. 

Breakdown’s vents stuttered when he tried to gain control over himself. His vertigo increased for a moment when he realized he could see from two different points of view. He reset his optics pushing away the eeriness of being able to look through Marcus’s optics momentarily.

“Give me access!”

He snarled and then…

A-and then…

 

…

 

……

 

…………

 

……

 

…

 

It was the smell of fire and ash that brought him online. Breakdown groaned as sharp pain cut through him. His fans stuttered and he floundered for a moment trying to sit up. When something pressed him down roughly he snarled in response.

“Tsk, if you attack me again I’ll have to put you under.”

He stilled at hearing Knock Out’s words. His optics powered on slowly until the familiar white face filled his vision. Something lodged itself in his intake causing him to cough as he tried to ask if Marcus had survived.

“Don’t worry about him. He’s in good hands right now,” Knock Out smirked, “I’m just glad your optics aren’t green anymore. Heh, talk about a walking nightmare!”

Breakdown frowned, wobbling momentarily on his pedes, once he stood upright. They were still on the Earth’s surface outside of MECH’s hideout. Somehow he’d made it out but his memories were a blur. He shook his helm not bothering to sort out the jumbled data right then.

The sound of gunfire drew his attention to a group of fliers led by Starscream demolishing the underground entrance along with a human convoy. On the opposite end, Breakdown could barely make out the Autobot ensemble trying to defend themselves from MECH’s soldiers. For the first time in centuries he honest to Primus did not care or give the Autobot Wrecker in the group a second glance. He was too wrapped up in Marcus’ safety and well-being to care about anything else.

Distantly, he could still feel that strange echo of Marcus willing him to submit in order to escape MECH’S hands. A part of him wished he could fall into that trance of destruction again.

The growl of an engine caused him to cringe. The Decepticon leader stood not far from him with his back turned to watch the destruction his soldier’s dispensed. The ex-Wrecker took an unsteady step towards the warlord. He was half afraid the other would lash out to claw his face off if he approached too quickly. He hesitated when Soundwave – _‘when did he get here?’_ – took a menacing step towards him. The dark armor fluffed up in aggression and the stance he took meant he would offline anyone stupid enough to approach Megatron from behind.

Breakdown averted his eyes and tried to make himself appear as unthreatening as possible. It took less than a klik to realize that while the communications officer was Marcus’ _official_ caretaker, there was no way he’d show this level of hostility if the youngling was stashed away somewhere on him. If Soundwave did have Marcus he’d be defensive not confrontational. This meant Megatron was the acting caretaker while Soundwave guarded him and the bitlet.

Breakdown’s voice sounded hoarse when he spoke, “Soundwave.”

He took a peak and cringed because, yeah, there was no way he’d ever show how regretful he felt to an angry Guardian and live. He didn’t have an excuse and he knew Soundwave wouldn’t accept one. The ex-Wrecker tried to stand as straight as possible and not appear afraid as he waited for his punishment. The Decepticon leader turned, eyes bright and arms crossed over his chest to watch the confrontation between his third and the knight.

“Soundwave, I-“

Breakdown’s optics cycled wide when he noticed Marcus. The pretender stood on Megatron’s shoulder eying the air in fascination. It was haunting to see the young mech splattered with organic matter. Marcus was still missing his left servo but the frayed wires and gushing fluid had been sealed with nanite dressings. After his eyes recalibrated he was able to take in the rest of Marcus’ damaged frame. The youngling’s pedes were riddled with scorch marks and quick welds while his sides had paint peeling off in ribbons. Breakdown couldn’t help but wince once Marcus faced him to see one optic covered by a small patch.

 _"Decepticons!”_ Marcus smiled as he raised his intact servo, _“I have returned.”_

Breakdown gaped at hearing Marcus use Megatron’s voice. It felt surreal standing before the warlord and Marcus as fliers landed around them. It was unnerving to see _Starscream_ of all mechs step forward to bow to their leader without an ounce of mockery in his form. Soundwave wasn’t far as he too stepped forward to bow before taking his place beside the warlord. Breakdown for the life of him could not understand what was happening.

Marcus bared his denta at the spectators once the fliers finished transforming. The youngling laughed, remaining optic shuttering close as he threw back his helm.

Several gasped when they heard Marcus’ real voice for the first time. Breakdown stood in wonder because there was no stutter or glitch in his voice. It wasn’t long before the Decepticon soldiers echoed the roar of laughter. Breakdown frame trembled because even he couldn’t help but be swept up in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally narrowed down the timeline to season 1 of TFP and season 4 of Lab Rats, 2012. Some characters will make an appearance earlier/later than they were supposed to in their respective timelines due to the crossover. However, some might be removed completely. I still haven’t decided who will be cut out completely.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out hears voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edited this chapter so many times that I almost didn't want to post it. I'm still not happy with it but I need to post this in order to continue. I'm just going to say life really dragged me through the mud at the end of 2016 and beginning of 2017 BUT things are looking up now! 
> 
> un-beta'd
> 
> Internal Comm - ::Speech between two colons.::  
> Bond - // Speech between two slashes //  
> Thoughts – _‘Italicized speech with apostrophes.’_  
>  Replaying a recording/flashback conversation – _“Italicized speech with quotation marks.”_  
>  Triton App -  SMALL UPPERCASE

Knock Out was tired. He was tired of the constant war and never-ending cycle of death. 

_‘Where’s our peace?’_

_‘Where’s our freedom?’_

He only had the company of silent frames to look forward to whenever he entered the medbay. The CMO couldn’t help but scowl every time he stared at the cold lifeless limbs around him. He told himself it wasn’t any different than before.

Once upon a time he dressed gladiators with the parts of the dead. At least in that time there was little choice when resources were nonexistent and the probability of a maimed mech’s survival was low. He had performed his job to survive the cold, harshness of their world. Now, the Decepticon soldiers parading in Megatron’s name still wore the deceased and carried on without a second thought.

_‘Has anything really changed?’_

So, yeah, Knock Out was tired.

**::O:O:O::**

While it wasn’t uncommon to find graying frames on backwater planets - _war tended to send undercover agents far and wide_ \- it was intriguing to find one of this age and size. He smirked as he twisted the bent metal aside wondering which Cybertronian had the pistons to build a youngling during a war. Knock Out opened the chest plate carefully, hoping the innards would give him a way to identify the small being. If nothing else it’d point him in the direction of the creator. Every mech left some type of signature and if the youngling’s creator had been unlucky enough to be entered in the Decepticon Medic List, well, how unfortunate for them.

Except... this wasn’t a Cybertronian.

The spark wasn’t a true spark. At least not one Knock Out had ever set optics on. The color was off and unstable to be anything but a meager core to power the small bot. Knock Out wondered what pit bent scientist would dare to create such a defective core. He frowned at the veins of fluid running throughout the frame. They contained what he could only deem as a bastardized version of energon. It was too dark and the consistently of it made him grimace. Later, he would realize it was made to look this way to resemble human blood. Those were only a few items he could easily pick out and it left him wondering.

_‘What about their code?’_

The medic frowned as he wracked his processor trying to think if there were other mechanoids in this system. He couldn’t recall having read any reports or having overheard gossip from other Decepticons. 

_‘It might be a refugee trying to escape the war.’_

He hesitated, claws twitching, uncertain as he hovered. It would be easy to shred the frame and dump it in the incinerator to be melted down for spare parts. Soundwave would likely be displeased but in the long run resources would be a higher priority than the wants of one officer.

But Knock Out was tired and he was curious and it was a bad combination that made him unable to snuff out the feeble core pulsing under his sharp claw. In the end, he called Breakdown to join him in the medbay as a set of extra servos. 

The CMO let out a long vent and muttered, “Primus, I need a wash.”

**::O:O:O::**

He knows he’s doomed the moment he hardlined to the small bot. Not because it was dangerous, _oh no_ , but because he knows he’s putting too much effort. He never really bothered to save a spark unless it was demanded of him. After all, a weak Decepticon was a dead Decepticon. It was better they killed their own rather than let an Autobot have the satisfaction. His commanding officers never really cared except for the death and destruction of anyone opposing Decepticon rule.

However, there were others that kept their fellow Decepticons alive for the sake of _science_. Knock Out was in no way shape or form like Shockwave in that regard. He didn’t tinker with the insides of other beings or those of his own species. He didn’t rebuild them again and again and again from their broken parts to make them his pets.

While he held the rank of CMO in the Decepticon Army - _and Megatron’s personal medic to boot_ \- Knock Out was specialized in taking mechs apart. It had kept him alive in the slums when gladiator battles were all the rage. A mech with his sarcastic mouth tended to disappear quickly unless they were valuable. Knock Out had made sure his mods would make him one of a kind. 

So, being submerged in the unconscious mind of another mech was surreal. He wasn’t looking for a weakness to exploit or a command to bury within the fragile mind. He was just… drifting.

Knock Out watched curiously at the broken code and jumbled data that kept the bot from regaining consciousness. He made small repairs here and there, at least the bits and pieces he understood at a quick glance. Some of it was too complex to work on the fly but he took notes and continued. A green vibrant line of code that cycled in a constant loop drew him near before he could pull away from the mind. It was almost like a whisper, a small nudge that pressed him forward.

GIVE ME ACCESS. 

Knock Out paused, unsure if he heard correctly. He shifted closer, feeling more than seeing something reach out for him.

GIVE ME ACCESS.

He froze but it only pulled at him harder.

GIVE ME ACCESS.

The medic stomped down his panic. He would not let some youngling overpower him. Not after everything he’d sacrificed and fought for in his lifetime.

:No.:

GIVE ME ACCESS.

:I said no.:

GIVEMEACCESS.GIVEMEACCESS.GIVEMEACCESS.GIVEMEACCESS.

The words reeled him in deeper to the point Knock Out felt his strength waver. He _wanted _to give in.__

__:Enough.:_ _

__It was a stupid move, something he never admits to anyone, when he surged forward and gripped the code to _shake it_ like an unruly animal when it clawed at him. It’s a struggle trying to pull himself back together afterwards but when he does the command quiets. He was left shaken and his fans stalled when he tried to re-spool his cables. Breakdown helped when his digits fumbled one too many times with the cords. His plating rattled against the larger mech and he leaned heavily against the table or risk losing his balance._ _

__Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard the command linger._ _

GIVE ME ACCESS.

____

**::O:O:O::**

Knock Out hadn’t expected life on the Nemesis to change. If anything he prepared himself to be pressured into fixing the youngling so he could be of use to the cause. Instead, he watched the others shift restlessly around him. It was almost as if they were waiting for something.

Breakdown tried not to stare too heavily but Knock Out knows. He knows how curious and unsettled the blue mech feels about the broken youngling in their care. Knock Out sympathized but made no comment. He was too busy trying to think of a way to remove the buzz of soft chatter that seemed to filter through his processor. It didn’t feel like a virus or disease but then again how would he know? What if he was infected? He waved away Breakdown’s questions and overlooked the worried gaze.

He was _fine_.

Besides, some things were better left unsaid, especially now that Soundwave had a solid investment in monitoring all activity in the medbay. The communication’s officer had taken to lurk in the dark shadows of the medbay since the new arrival. Knock Out usually didn’t notice until a small sound – _he’s pretty sure it was made on purpose to frighten_ – alerted him of another presence. It gave him an uneasy feeling.

When Megatron approached he realized just how far the change went. 

“How does the youngling fair?”

Knock Out straightened and went over his findings and cross referenced several reports. It looked bleak and he expected the warlord to scrap his work and offline the youngling. Instead, the Decepticon leader nodded, eyeing the small protoform before leaving. And really, since when did Megatron of all mechs become so _understanding_ and _concerned_?

A petulant Starscream visited not long after. The medic wasn’t even sure why the other dropped by but he ignored it. He told himself he wouldn’t react to Starscream’s barbed words. 

THREAT DETECTED.

The snide comments towards Knock Outs methods of healing almost made him saw off the flyers hands.

ELIMINATE THREAT.

Knock Out vented quietly as the words slithered through his processor. It was… tempting.

ELIMI-

He responded by moving the _pointier_ looking surgical instruments into view. The medic grinned, “Don’t worry, Starscream, I’ll take special care next time you grace my table.”

The SIC only snarled in return and stalked away in anger. Honestly, Knock Out wondered why Megatron hadn’t ordered him to weld the flyers mouth shut.

**::O:O:O::**

Knock Out stilled, “You want me to what?”

The communications officer cocked his head.

The medic tore his optics from Soundwave’s face shield to the remnants of the two symbiotes. He was tempted to step away from the table because this was _insane_. For as long as he could remember, Frenzy and Rumble had been killed in action and their frames had been left to rot on Cybertron. The fact that Soundwave had managed to retrieve them and harbor their empty shells instead of smelting them with the others spoke volumes.

“Are you sure?”

Instead of responding the tall Decepticon turned and walked out of the medbay. Breakdown shifted, uncomfortable with the request. The blue mech’s EM field spiked for a moment but Knock Out ignored it. He ignored it in favor of trying to calm the rapid beat of his spark.  


Breakdown whispered, “Oh, Primus, he actually-“

The medic wondered how Soundwave could willingly sacrifice something so precious to ensure the survival of one bot. Knock Out frowned because that would mean...

Once upon a time he’d thought a youngling aboard the Nemisis was the worst decision. But, a youngling that imprinted on their communications officer? It would be a nightmare.

A Guardian, an actual _Guardian_ , on the Nemisis.

To imprint on another was a death wish with their ongoing war.

The medic inspected the symbiote frames carefully. They weren’t whole but they were enough to construct a new frame for a youngling. With any luck the symbiote frames won’t cause the nanites to reject the upgrades like the others. Knock Out placed the frames in storage deciding this could wait until the following Earth day.

_‘What if the grafts don’t work?’_

_‘What if his protoform shows signs of rejection?’_

_‘What if this helps stabilize his core?’_

_‘What if…’_

Knock Out rubbed his helm and invited Breakdown to his habsuite. They needed a cube of high grade before tomorrow’s surgery. Maybe if he drank enough he’d be able to smother the whispers into silence.

**::O:O:O::**

“How did Marcus override your commands?”

STV3-48961 cringed at his scowl.

“Do I need to repeat myself soldier?”

The vehicon wouldn’t look at him directly and it was becoming infuriating. What little patience he’d held onto was quickly unraveling. The medic hissed because he’d asked _nicely_. Knock Out’s saw clicked into place. It spun lazily as he eyed the trembling mech under his gaze.

“Do I need to open up your helm?” Knock Out shifted menacingly. “For all I know it could be a virus.”

“N-No!”

The saw stopped just short of touching the mech’s helm.

“I-I don’t know! It’s never happened before, I swear!”

Knock Out scoffed, “It’s a security risk. We can’t have a soldier attacking Lord Megatron.”

“I felt something! I-I felt something like-like I had to do it.”

“This isn’t helping your case.”

“No, no, listen,” The vehicon hunched down and trembled, “I heard something whisper.”

Knock Out froze, “What did you say?”

“It was a whisper. It said I had to obey and I wasn’t sure if it was Soundwave or not but I didn’t want to disobey so-“

The medic held up his hand to silence the rambling bot. He frowned, “What would make you believe it was Soundwave ordering you?”

The vehicon’s optic band brightened, “Because I can hear him. I can hear him through the little one sometimes.”

“But _how_?”

The vehicon left shortly after leaving more questions than answers. Whatever the vehicon had described wasn’t a comm. or even a bond, at least not a bond he ever heard of. Maybe it was due to the glaring differences in Marcus’ core. How else would a bond spill over like this?

The first time the medic laid optics on the youngling, he’d only seen a causality of their broken world. But things changed because everyone around him began to change. He watched as emotions returned to their communications officer and less infighting occurred between soldiers. Deep down Knock Out knew Marcus was the key to their survival and yet… the whisper never died. 

GIVE ME ACCESS. 

It left a bad taste.

**::O:O:O::**

He heard the cry for help a nanosecond after Soundwave. The communications officer had howled in anger, computer screens crumbling under his fists as he tore through everything. Knock Out had stilled as the whisper he’d attempted to push down for so long surged up and out. The code clicked something when he reached out and pushed Soundwave aside. He’d felt his limbs turn heavy and his veins run cold. He had a new directive. He needed to stop Soundwave before he destroyed too much.

LOCATE AND EXTRACT.

The darker mech growled, armor fluffed out and claws ready to tear him apart. Knock Out merely stood impassively before the angry Decepticon.

“We need to track his coordinates.”

His voice sounded far away. It felt like someone else was speaking for him. He felt like purging when he saw his flection in the TIC’s screen. His optics had a ring of bright green around the iris.

WARNING: LIFE SUPPORT FAILING.

“He’s still alive. We need to hurry.”

The medic turned, a dangerous move should Soundwave take it as an opening to attack. Instead, Soundwave plugged himself into the Nemesis and together they worked on tracking down the faint flicker of Marcus’ tracking beacon.

LOCKED ON.

“Found him.”

It was mostly a blur afterwards. Everyone had readied themselves for a battle against the humans and for a possibility of facing the Autobots. Megatron had snarled something about the Autobots defending the humans responsible for hurting one of their young. The comment had been enough to send the vehicons into a frenzy. No one ever mentioned the sea of green optic soldiers when they landed on the planet’s surface.

After they had excavated through the rubble under gunfire to unearth a feral Breakdown, the Decepticon’s had shown no mercy. The humans were gunned down and only a few survived to make their escape. Knock Out had been too preoccupied with keeping Marcus stable when news filtered through about human hostages.

WARNING: LIFE SUPPORT CRITICAL.

Knock Out turned away from the incoming comm’s and focused on Marcus. There was too much damage to fix on the field but he could do enough to make sure the youngling survived. He vaguely heard a roar from Soundwave as he kept Optimus Prime away from him. The last thing they needed was the Autobots trying to steal Marcus. 

The medic snarled when a shadow fell over him. He stared up at Megatron, uncertain if the green optics staring down at him heard the same whispers. Regardless, Knock Out knew the best bet for protecting Marcus would be a mech with thicker armor. He’d given up his charge willingly to let Megatron guard their smallest crew member while he worked on Breakdown’s unconscious form.

Later, much later, after their victory against the puny fleashies and Autoscum, Knock Out realized what they’d done. Megatron would never have sanctioned a retrieval like this in the past. In the war it was every Decepticon for him or herself but they’d _rescued_ Marcus. Once, it would’ve been viewed as a weakness because _attachments_ made you soft. And yet, Megatron had landed on Earth right behind Soundwave to battle the humans.

Knock Out wondered if things were finally changing for the best.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus isn't coping very well after the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors! This was uploaded on my phone so autocorrect was killing me. I'm hoping to include either a Lab Rats character or an Autobot TFP character in the next chapter. 
> 
> un-beta'd
> 
> Internal Comm - ::Speech between two colons.::  
> Bond - // Speech between two slashes //  
> Thoughts – _‘Italicized speech with apostrophes.’_  
>  Replaying a recording/flashback conversation – _“Italicized speech with quotation marks.”_  
>  Triton App -  SMALL UPPERCASE

Soundwave watched the still form of his youngest charge. He could feel Marcus’ EM field flare in pain and fear. The gnawing worry almost made him open their bond but he hesitated. He’d likely go insane under the onslaught of unstable emotions. He remained nearby and did his best to obey Knock Out’s orders to avoid hard lining until Marcus was awake. 

He would’ve listened but the pull was too much. It was the deep, deep call in his spark that yanked him closer until his claws lingered over broken, exposed protoform. The communications officer vented softly, whispering calming assurances, when his feelers connect to the few remaining ports.

There was only despair when he merged with Marcus’ mind.

**::O:O:O::**

Marcus was suffocating in a raging inferno. The acrid smell of death and rot wafting upwards caused his vents to stall. He floundered as he tried to stand under the assault of his senses going haywire.

A part of him screamed in terror because he was buried under boulders and machinery. There was a budding terror fixing itself in his processor stuck on repeat. The phrases burned until the only thoughts he could gather around him bubbled up and took over.

_‘NonononoIescapedThisisn’trealThisisn’trealI’mgoingto **dIE**.’_

The rough texture scraped his skin and tore the remaining cover off of his frame. He shrieked in agony when the earth moved and he was slowly sucked down. He felt the hole beneath him open wider as it swallowed him. He felt powerless to stop it.

A claw grazed his head and plucked him from the never-ending darkness.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I failed you! Don’t leave me again!”

He thought he saw Douglas’ disappointed face.

He could already see the sneer forming.

“ _Please_ , dad!”

And then Soundwave’s visored face appeared before him. The calm aura stretched out to envelope him until he could focus again.

Marcus’ question is laced with disbelief, “You came back?”

Laserbeak whispered, “We never left.”

And it _hurt_ …

He gasped when he came back to his body. He whimpered when the pain overwhelmed him. His circuits burned and the joints of his exoskeleton ached. He vaguely registered the loud warnings that commanded him to power down. 

Marcus sobbed, “But-“

He lurched forward in the hand that gripped him. His torn fingers tried to latch onto something along the smooth surface because he had be sure this wasn’t a hallucination. This had to be real and not some nightmare. He felt relief for being saved and disgust at himself because even now he still wished Douglas had been the one searching for him.

_‘Never good enough never good enou-‘_

“You came for _me_?”

The visor lifted until two pairs of red eyes looked down at Marcus. Marcus stared into the four unblinking eyes in awe. The upper set shifted sideways, as if listening to someone while the other pair stayed locked onto him. Soundwave’s thin mouth parted to reveal the shadows of needle like teeth. 

“We will protect you.”

Laserbeak and Soundwave’s voices curled around him protectively.

“We will die for you.”

**::O:O:O::**

The healing process was slower than before.  
Even after Knock Out does everything within his power to rebuild Marcus, he’s left with a limp and a missing eye. It seemed their resources were still too thin for him to receive a full replacement for certain parts. The operations – _too many for him to keep count_ \- were slow and arduous to avoid a massive infection or worse, rejection. He’d lost days and weeks under sleep meant to help him recover faster.

His nightmares of being choked under boulders continued to cycle endlessly every time he recharged. Even the ones that promised him a dreamless sleep sent him recoiling. The fear of sinking into oblivion was enough to keep him awake.

Marcus’ favorite form, the one that mimicked Soundwave’s colors scheme and frame, was a disaster. Pale scars were evident along his dark frame running up his legs and down his arms after so many cosmetic surgeries. The patched eye left him with a blind spot that angered him. It caused his depth perception to be off and had him stumbling his first day on his feet.

The frayed edges of his missing visor plate rarely hurt nowadays. He missed the visor, not because he wanted to hide his marred face, but because he’d lost a valuable resource. His replaced hand tended to grind every now and then but he knows it’s something else that might never be fixed completely. A part of him laments the thought of never using the saw in that hand.

His human disguise wasn’t unaffected, either. There are splotches of pale – _dead_ \- nanites that riddled his body like white scars. The largest and most notable are the ones curled around his missing eye that left a trail down his face to his collarbone. Needless to say, he doesn’t spend any time in that disguise seeing it as a ruined – _disfigured_ \- part of himself that he wished he never had. 

He’s managed to smother the lingering pain that pervades his body. It’s become a dull throb that only pulled at his core whenever he overexerted himself. He feels like he’s trapped in a defective body.

_‘Never good enough…’_

It’s rare for him to leave his dock on Soundwave’s neck to explore and even rarer for him to be social with the others. He’d argued with Laserbeak about it. It had turned into a terrible shouting match where he’d almost lost his voice when she confronted him. He claimed it wasn’t out of fear because it _wasn’t_.

He was just tired. It was a core deep tiredness that caused his systems to run sluggishly and his language modules to slur together into a mess of incomprehensible words.

He’d known he’d gotten off lucky. The humans would’ve taken him apart piece by piece to use him for whatever sick plot they had in mind. At least he could still walk and talk but it wasn’t enough. He could still taste failure and it was an aggravating ache that _wouldn’t end_. He’s nothing more than a failed project from a revenge obsessed scientist. A scientist – _ ~~his father~~_ \- that left him behind.

**::O:O:O::**

:You… ar-e… afraid…:

Marcus frowned.

:Why hide…? There… is more out…. there... m-ore… than what I… carry… within… the va-astness of… m-y mind…:

Marcus sighed because it was true. Especially if the rumbling giant that had little to no awareness of the outside world told _him_ that.

:I’m trying. It’s not working.:

:Youngling… you lack… pa-tien-ce…: 

He huffed because that was also true if his track record was anything to go by. A low hum rolled over him and he bore the crashing wave that spilled overhead. Marcus liked to think this was Trypticon’s version of a hug or some other form of affection. The swirl of data rocked him gently and lulled him into a state of half sleep.

He knows he shouldn’t feel this safe being so far out of his own body. After everything, though? It’s nice not to feel the constant strain of his systems sending alerts and warnings. He doesn’t have to constantly fight with his limbs to obey him in here.

He’s too wrapped up in his thoughts to fight Tryptocon’s nudge that sent him back into his own body. Marcus fell to his knees once he joined the physical world again. The heaviness of an unseen weight pulled him down until all he could do was feel loneliness etching its way into his processor. It’s difficult not to be pulled under the flux of emotions. He hates the constant feel of going day after day feeling like he's withering away.

When Soundwave reached for him he went willingly into the pocket beneath Laserbeak’s dock. Marcus took comfort in the steady hum of Soundwave’s heart beside him.

**::O:O:O::**

Marcus doesn’t hate Megatron.

Not really.

The warlord just reminded him of someone – _don’t think about him_ – he used to know. The only reason he hid under the thick armor was so he could be alone. The large Decepticon was a pushover, more than willing to indulge in his need to crawl under the thick plates to hide from the others. They know, of course they do, but he hides under Megatron’s armor because no one dared to snatch him away from their leader.

It was his way of avoiding Starsccream’s disappointed look for “not trying”. Even though he _screamed_ that he’s tired of trying to dig his way out of an endless abyss. He’s too broken and ruined to try pulling himself together again. He doesn't tell Starscream that he's tired of trying to survive.

He doesn’t want to be locked up in the medbay to feel the constant poking and prodding from Knock Out. The CMO wants to save him but Marcus isn’t sure he wants to be saved. Not really. The doctor means well, even when the red eyes are tinged green around the edges, but he’s _done_. He can’t put himself through more surgeries. He doesn’t think he can handle any more disappointments. He just wants to live, or at least pretend he's living. 

Breakdown still winced every time they came in contact. Why wouldn’t he? He didn’t protect him, he didn’t do his duty! But Marcus forgave him regardless of Soundwave’s angered snarls and vicious whispers. Breakdown was his friend, his family. 

Steve tended to linger near Megatron’s elbow. He was always at the ready should the warlord become too tired to carry him. He sang lullabies that used to put him to sleep but now only served to remind him that he was weak. He's the weak link in the chain of strong warriors. He can pretend he's one of them but in the end he'll always be a piece of broken junk.

Soundwave allowed him to spend time away from him because he had a deep seated trust in Lord Megatron. If anyone could protect Marcus to the death, barring him, it would be their leader.

Marcus tried not to think about these things. He doesn't want their pity or sadness when they see him drag himself around the ship. It's easier if he stayed hidden. So he sought the warlord, who accepted him with open claws. While the gentle brush of Megatron’s EM field felt similar to Soundwave’s, the larger decpticon hadn't urged him to open up. 

The only solution he'd found was to latch onto their leader like a helpless child. He'd huddle down into a fitful sleep under the purr of the powerful engine and drowned himself in Megatron’s memories to block out the world around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a fun, cute fic of the Decepticons raising a tiny android but there's only angst and feels and it's tearing me apart. :/


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron has regrets. 
> 
> Also everyone has issues but that's expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are almost ten rough drafts of this chapter alone because I kept changing things but it's almost Christmas so fuck it. The Lab Rats character I was going to bring in will be in the next chapter. Plus, I can't believe it took me this long to remember there's already been a Lab Rats cameo in chapter 9. :/
> 
> un-beta'd
> 
> Internal Comm - ::Speech between two colons.::  
> Bond - // Speech between two slashes //  
> Thoughts – _‘Italicized speech with apostrophes.’_  
>  Replaying a recording/flashback conversation – _“Italicized speech with quotation marks.”_

There were crumbling towers in what was once a bustling metropolis. There was only ash and dust in the wide eyed stares of deactivated frames. He paused, taking in the twisted faces of the forgotten. The smell of decay grew prominent as he continued through the empty streets.

_“The beginning of your empire.”_

The warlord paused as the words floated around him. He watched as the memory of his old self rose up, towering over everything. The Megatron of old fought against injustice and tyranny. He fought for freedom and rights. 

_“You’ve lost so much and gained very little in return.”_

It was startling to see himself so differently. He’d never noticed before. He watched as the amount of bodies began to pile around him. He watched frames rise and fall in heaps. He watched as his younger self stepped over the grayed frames and he clawed his way to the top.

_“This is a graveyard. There's only death and destruction.”_

Megatron scowled because it was true. How long had it been since the last sparkling or hatchling?

Marcus materialized before him matching his height. The younglings face rippled between his human and mech form as he opened his mouth to speak. 

_“I’m not going to survive your war. I don’t think any of us will.”_

It was nothing more than a whisper as the younglings face continued to tear itself. The black would turn to pale over and over leaving a criss cross of scars. His protoform dimmed under the constant tearing until it turned black. 

Megatron reached forward, claws hovering over the marred face. As much as it hurt his pride to admit it, he knew he was wrong. It was true. They were a dying species with their ongoing war. There would never be peace from both sides, not like this. 

The Decepticon leader tensed when the red eyes grayed and Marcus’ body broke apart in the passing breeze.

_“Your crusade to rule will be the end of everything...”_

 

 

 

Megatron’s optics onlined.

He shuttered them for a moment and heaved out a long vent. He shifted in the oil bath wondering what his dream meant. He carefully moved to stretch his cramping neck cables, trying not to dislodge Marcus from his seat on Megatrons raised knee. He disconnected a thin cable at the base of his neck as he shifted. He watched the cable move slowly as it slipped back into Marcus’ wrist. 

The warlord had recharged with Marcus like this before but they had never interacted. Not like this. The few moments Marcus had spoken were usually done after and it had only been to ask about Cybertron or Prime. 

This - _whatever it was_ -had left an uneasy feeling in the pit of Megatron’s spark. The words the youngling had said had left him on edge.

_“I’m not going to survive…”_

Megatron shifted again. He lowered his raised knee to let Marcus submerge under the thick liquid. He grinned when the youngling woke with a startled squawk. 

_“Your crusade to rule will be the end of everything.”_

The warlord cupped the snarling youngling in his claws and stood. He turned off his audials when an enraged Marcus began to shriek at him for waking him up.

**::O:O:O::**

Memories were messy things.

They left him filled with ice and loneliness.

They only dragged him down, down, dow-

**::O:O:O::**

“Megatron.”

The warlord snapped back to the present. He glanced at his second, a frown marred his features at the distracted voice. The glazed look in Starscream’s optics made him pause. 

“Megatron… is this it?”

He had to strain his audials to hear the low murmur of words.

“Are we all that’s left?”

It wasn’t like Starscream to be open about the war, about an ill fate. 

_‘How_ dare _he?’_

He wanted to lash out at the flyer. He wanted to hurt the seeker until the other regretted his words. How many times had his second doubted him? How many times had he tried to usurp him? Megatron advanced on the smaller con, claws ready to rip into the silver armor. 

An icy feeling churned in his tanks and he fumbled for a moment. The strain of everything seemed to crash down and Megatron saw it.

This wasn't the Starscream he'd known for centuries. This wasn't his traitorous second in command. The wraith before him didn't have pristine armor or arrogance to snap at Megatron's irritation. This hollow shell seemed exhausted under the weight of their dwindling world. 

He watched as Starscream eyed the blue skies with desperate longing. It was clear the flyer craved a different sky filled with different colors. He scowled at the manic look in Starscream’s optics as he searched the open air for his fallen kin.

Megatron placed a heavy claw on the thin shoulder. The smaller Decepticon didn’t flinch but he also didn’t acknowledge the touch.

“We found Marcus. We will find others.”

Starscream left without looking back. Not quite insubordination but the buzz of uncertainty still hung over them. Megatron wondered how many of the others were letting themselves rot on the inside.

How many were letting themselves sink into oblivion?

**::O:O:O::**

It started as an itch.

It felt like a buzzing numbness in the back of his cortex that he couldn’t reach. Nothing looked the same. It’s as if the world was washed out in muted shades of gray. Even the Energon they mined from the planet turned acidic in his mouth.

Everything felt dull and lifeless.

It didn’t take long before the itch bloomed and the doubt festered.

Sometimes it felt like he'd been in recharge for countless centuries. Everything felt hazy and unstable for a long time afterward. He'd feel sluggish in a way that made him wonder how long he'd been this way.

_‘How long have I been blinded by glory and greed?’_

Megatron searched the faces of those around him - his soldiers, his warriors, _his pawns_ \- and wanted to demand how long they'd been wandering aimlessly. But maybe that was the price of being feared, respected, and admired.

The warlord wondered how he'd been blind. How could he call himself a leader? How could he not see his men falling apart at the seams?

_‘How long have we been lost in this endless, hopeless war?’_

Other times it was a terror that drove him upwards. It was an icy grip that haunted him for cycles. It had felt like unseen limbs wrapped around his intake. It was a darkness that swallowed him and pulled him deep until his voice box gave out.

The nightmares never stopped - _and they never would_ \- but now they were worse. 

The large Decepticon blinked when small servos touched his face plates. He heard a low grumble as Marcus called for him again. Megatron willed himself to bury his feelings and thoughts deep down.

**::O:O:O::**

Except, they didn't go away.

Memories were a curse. They had a tendency to dredge up the dead.

Old ghosts haunted every corner of the ship. They cast shadows down long corridors and the frantic whispers of the dead nipped at his pedes.

There was no escape. 

They ripped and tore and screamed until-

**::O:O:O::**

“Terminus…”

**::O:O:O::**

Megatron watched Marcus reach for Soundwave. The youngling grinned when his Guardian held him. The warlord speculated what his communications officer saw when he gathered up the youngling. Soundwave was gentle, almost reverent as if he were seeing-

There are names on the tip of his glossa but he pulled away and didn’t let himself think of the dead out of respect for Soundwave. 

The dangerous aura his spymaster seemed to exude had doubled over time. It hardened like a wall to keep everyone at bay except his two small companions. This, _this_ was a different type of rot that covered old wounds.

Megatron never questioned the loyalty of his communications officer. He never thought he would. But now, seeing the spy master handle their only hope to a new future allowed him see with startling clarity.

If they weren’t careful, Soundwave would turn on them. Megatron had no doubt who'd win this time if he fought the spymaster again.

**::O:O:O::**

It took longer but he saw the vehicons for what - _who_ \- they were. He noticed their eccentricities and their languages. They were Cybertronians being buried alive by constant bloodshed. It was a miracle they still had bits and pieces of themselves from before. They still hoped and dreamed of freedom and peace.

He'd caught their quiet murmuring once. They'd repeated it like a mantra saying, “It'll be better once we win the war. It'll be better once we win the war...”

In the end there was only agony and death and fear and-

**::O:O:O::**

It started off slow.

Megatron didn’t _need_ to be there. This was a job for one of the lower ranked cons. But when was the last time he'd worked side by side with the ones he commanded?

They’d shrunk away the first time he'd stated he'd join them to investigate an Energon deposit. The fliers had skittered around him in terror for cycles. Of course, he'd almost offlined a jittery vehicon right before said mission but, well, he was _trying_.

He didn't want the end he saw.

He wanted-

**::O:O:O::**

The burning edge of failure didn't send him into a rage like before. His disapproving roars throughout the ship quieted. Injured soldiers left behind from his outbursts were almost nonexistent. There are other things to worry about than his own ego.

They needed fuel and parts to survive.

He needed to keep _his people_ alive.

The thing is… its taken this long.

Its taken too long to remember his men aren't canon fodder. Its taken too long to remember he did this for _them_.

This was about _all_ of them. 

A dark angry part of him snarled at the idea of including the Autobots. They were Cybertronians too but the war seemed to stretch too far back. They'd never forgive and forget what was taken from both sides. 

Megatron conceded that even _he_ was still too selfish and angry to ever forgive Prime. There would always be a simmering craze that would never die.

**::O:O:O::**

He transformed in the air, landing heavily. He felt the light shift of Marcus clambering up his back to reach his shoulder. He felt small claws grasp his collar faring tightly and scoffed. The small body wedged itself in the small area between his neck and shoulder armor.

Marcus muttered, _“Hot.”_

Megatron grunted in agreement because this part of Earth was hot _and_ dry. Somewhere behind them the lowly soldier that had attacked him long ago approached them. He barely acknowledged the vehicon before ordering him to check the perimeter. They couldn't risk being caught unaware.

“Yes, sir!"

The soldier took off in the opposite direction leaving Megatron and the youngling to continue forward. He eyed the steep mountains nearby, wondering if Marcus would enjoy exploring. The youngling twittered something low as he tapped his helm for attention. 

“Megatron!”

The warlord almost tensed at the Prime’s shout. He stood still and frowned at the thought of cutting his outing short.

This confrontation would not of happened if Prime had known about Marcus. Prime and his yellow scout would know better than to provoke a temporary caretaker with a Guardian nearby.

This was a deathwish.

Megatron ignored the rest of the shouting in favor of looking toward the sky. Soundwave circled above and dove. He transformed at the last possible second before he placed himself between the two leaders. The dark armor fluffed out in barely restrained fury. Megatron admired the sense of terror his third in command brought out in the Autobots.

Megaton stepped closer to Soundwave allowing Marcus to sneak under the dark armor of his Guardian. Soundwave hissed low when his armor clicked shut. The spymaster shifted away, not daring to expose his back to the Autobots before them. If anyone faced the Prime it would be Megatron. Not because of their long rivalry but because the warlord couldn't let someone else fall in his place.

Not anymore.

The words he spoke felt bland, _overused_. Prime didn't notice. Maybe he didn't care or maybe they’d gone through the motions for too long. The Decepticon leader grimaced because maybe _he'd_ changed too much in such a short amount of time. The Autobots would never willingly work with them, not now, possibly never.

Megatron vented heavily and brought his weapons online.


End file.
